Bajo las estrellas
by KaoArika
Summary: OneShot. En la espera del resto del Sket Dan para disfrutar del Festival de Verano en un conocido santuario, cual es la sorpresa de Switch al encontrarse con su eterna rival ideológica, Yuuki Reiko, no sólo portando una vestimenta no usual de ella, en medio de una investigación. Sin embargo, el momento le hace pensar a ella que... hay algo que le gustaría entender de él...


_**Disclaimer - **_

_**Sket Dance es tanto propiedad de Shinohara Kenta como de Shueisha, yo sólo estoy aquí escribiendo ficción de fan para fans.**_

_**Adoro y, lo más importante, AMO poder escribir de ellos, en la espera de seguir leyendo su serie en un idioma al que le entiendo mejor... Bien dicen que "la espera valdrá la pena".**_

_**30/07/2013 - La versión presentada a continuación es una versión final corregida en cuanto a redacción, diálogo y demás. Se deja intocable las notas de autor al final para coincidir con la fecha en que lo subí originalmente. Disculpen las molestias.**_

* * *

**Bajo las Estrellas**

"(Se está haciendo tarde.)" Era lo que pensaba Usui Kazuyoshi al ver el reloj de su computadora mientras jugaba algún que otro juego que tenía por ahí en ella.

Sabía que el aire libre era bueno para él y que la tarde era, simplemente, maravillosa. Más ahora que se había propuesto a ir al festival de verano que organizan cerca de un conocido santuario que se encuentra un poco más lejos de dónde vivía, junto a sus compañeros del Sket Dan. A diferencia de lo habitual y tradicional que uno usaría en el festival como una yukata, el muchacho de gafas vestía casualmente de jeans y de una camisa de manga corta a rayas.

Switch se encontraba esperando a sus compañeros, sentado en los escalones a la entrada del templo, sin que obstruyera el paso a nadie. Se sentía cómodo en ese lugar. Era mucho mejor que andar solo en medio de la multitud tratando de evitar no ser aplastado o que su computadora no fuera a quebrarse. Podría levantarse y divertirse un rato, sin embargo, era paciente. Después de todo, quería disfrutar de ese momento con sus amigos que hacerlo en solitario.

Pero bueno, pensaba, al cerrar la ventana del programa con el que jugaba, que era mejor que se diera una vuelta para ver que podía encontrar en el festival antes de esperar por otro largo rato a sus compañeros en el punto de reunión que Bossun había propuesto con anterioridad. Poniendo en suspensión su laptop, lo cerró y empezó a deambular para infiltrarse por la zona atestada de gente que se encontraba (también) divirtiendo por doquier.

Y así estuvo el rato, pasando de stand en stand para ver qué podía disfrutar o que podía degustar. Había de todo un poco, lo que ponía al muchacho de las gafas motivado sabiendo que iban a divertirse un largo tiempo, lo cual era todo un beneficio para el trío, dado a todo lo que habían estado pasando en los últimos meses, más con el susto que se llevaron en el viaje a Osaka.

Al pasar entre tanto conjunto de gente, una mano se acercó a sus espaldas, tocándole el hombro. Oía como una voz bastante terrorífica, le llamaba por su nombre.

"¿Switch-kun…?"

Al otaku le dio escalofríos, porque reconocía esa espeluznante pero femenina voz. No estaba muy contento de encontrarla, ni mucho menos en un festival como aquél. La voz provenía de su eterna rival ideológica, Yuuki Reiko.

Volteó a verla para que así, pudiera responderle y luego después, irse de ahí sin provocar una 'escena' debido a una discusión innecesaria. No había ido a un festival que estaba kilómetros de su casa para sólo pasar un desagradable momento discutiendo con ella de lo mismo que siempre discutían cuando podían: sobre la ciencia y lo sobrenatural. Sin embargo, en vez de verla físicamente de la forma fantasmagórica que la veía en la escuela, esta vez era diferente.

Y diferente, se refería a que él nunca la había visto vestida de esa forma. Reiko vestía una bella yukata que no era para nada de su estilo: era de un azul oscuro, ornamentada de flores blancas, lo cual a gran detalle, se trataba de toda una verdadera pieza de arte. Su cara lucía algo de maquillaje, no muy usual de ella tampoco, como el brillo labial que traía en su boca. Y en la mano con la que le había tocado el hombro, llevaba una pequeña bolsa de mano. Su cabellera, aunque lucía igual como siempre, de largo y sedoso color azabache, sus mechones de cabello eran sujetados por dos broches florales, para combinar con los detalles de la yukata.

Aunque no se notara mucho, por su expresión estoica, Usui estaba ligeramente sorprendido. No sabía como responderle, pero no podía siquiera atreverse a expresar un '_Te ves bien así_' a ella, así que al abrir su laptop, lo primero que empezó a teclear fue: [¿Qué haces aquí?]

Reiko reía suave, como usualmente lo hacía. "Es lo mismo que debería preguntarte, Switch-kun… menos ahora que no te veo junto a tus amigos. Es una extraña atracción." Le contestó ella, mientras lo veía fijamente.

[Es una atracción todavía más extraña encontrarte en medio de todo ese público, vestida de esa forma que no es completamente tu forma de vestir habitual.] La muchacha no tomó bien el comentario de su compañero, provocando que se enojara con él: "No debo darte una explicación acerca de porque estoy vistiendo así." Fríamente, como si de automático se tratara, terminó respondiendo.

Un momento breve de silencio se produjo entre los dos, sobretodo porque era evidente que Switch le notaba a su rival que en ese disgusto había vergüenza también. Pero, pensó, que era apropiado no traerlo a discusión, ya que no le hallaba la necesidad de hacerlo: no tenía intención de provocarla, tampoco.

[Entonces, responde a mi primera pregunta, ¿qué haces aquí?] Volvió a preguntar Usui, respetando la decisión de Reiko de no hablar sobre el traje que traía puesto. No quería irse al menos sin siquiera una respuesta de ella.

Ella sólo se acomodaba su cabello. "Escuché acerca de rumores de espíritus rondando por el antiguo santuario que salen siempre cuando este festival se realiza. Conoces la historia de este lugar, ¿verdad? Hay gente que cree que el antiguo santuario está maldito desde hace más de sesenta años..."

[Claro que conozco la historia. La 'maldición' se le atribuye a un crimen que pasó cerca de ahí. Por cuestiones monetarias, además de que los dueños del terreno no querían que se les relacionara con el crimen, tuvieron que mover el santuario a un lugar que fuera todavía más sagrado. El lugar original no está muy lejos de aquí, de hecho.] Comentó Usui, tecleando lo más rápido que pudo.

"Exactamente, así es. Me sorprende que estés tan bien informado como yo..." Le contestó Yuuki.

[...Sin embargo, durante esta época del año, los espíritus que tú crees que rondan por ahí es por el estanque dónde ocurrió el crimen, y has de saber que no son espíritus sino luciérnagas. Ese lugar, en la noche, se ve profundamente iluminado como si de un anuncio de luces de neón se tratara.]

"Ju... se te olvidó mencionar que este tipo de fenómeno ocurre sólo en esta precisa época... y en ese preciso lugar. ¿No es curioso entonces que en ese lugar rondan muchas luciérnagas? Ahí hay algo de lo que me gustaría averiguar su verdad, Switch-kun..." pausó Reiko, al sacar de la bolsa que cargaba, una cámara digital y colgarla de su muñeca. "Estoy segura que ni siquiera tus absurdos factores científicos pueden comprobar la razón por las cuales las luciérnagas les encanta estar ahí, ¿no crees? Por eso es que vine a aquí en primer lugar."

La muchacha sólo posó su mano sobre su boca, riendo como si de un elemento de película de terror se tratara, sus intenciones fueron reveladas cuando le hizo la propuesta a Switch. "¿No quisieras acompañarme, Switch-kun?"

[Negativo.] Empezó a teclear. [Por más que me gustaría ir a desaprobar tus _fechorías_ acerca de un crimen que ocurrió hace más de seis décadas, no tengo el tiempo preciso como para hacerlo. O dime, ¿será acaso que tendrás miedo y sólo quieres mi compañía?] En tono de burla, podía comprobar que tenía un punto a su favor de lo que le conocía a Yuuki-san, y eso era algo que no le gustaba admitir. Así como era evidente que inmediatamente después, estaba tan molesta, que el rojo rubor que traía en sus mejillas se veía cada vez más rojo.

"Ju. ¿Miedo? Es más fácil que estés tú ahí que tomar fotografías para ir comprobando lo que vea con mis ojos, en contra de tus teorías." Replicaba Reiko sin flaquear. "Así sabrás que yo tengo la razón en todo esto."

[Tonterías. No hay manera en que puedas desaprobar lo que ya ha sido comprobado antes.] Usui se ajustaba sus gafas. [No sólo conozco la historia de este templo muy bien. Todos los extraños fenómenos que mencionas están también respaldados por artículos científicos que se han dedicado en cuanto a esto.] Tecleaba el otaku en el mientras tanto localizaba una conexión en red para descargar alguno que otro artículo periodístico que hablaba sobre el incidente. Al momento en adquirir una buena señal, poco a poco se los fue mostrando a ella, para justificar su razón en cuanto al propósito. Le sugirió a su compañera que se sentara un rato.

Después, Kazuyoshi notaba como el entusiasmo de su compañera se volvía cada vez más callado. Para él, podría ser una 'victoria' para la ciencia tener ese tipo de reacción. Sin embargo, no lo hacía sentirse como un ganador. Luego, agregó: [Te voy a recomendar algo. Si vas sola al antiguo santuario, algo podría pasarte. El templo está rodeado de árboles ya viejos... no sólo tu camino estaría completamente a oscuras, sino también es muy posible que el deterioro del edificio sea muy obvio para que puedas ir. Claro que... si aún tienes las motivaciones de ir, es mucho más recomendable que vayas por donde no haya escombros. Te lo dejo en consideración.]

Switch se paraba de dónde se había sentado para luego continuar diciendo: [Yo tengo otras cosas por hacer, ya que quedé de verme con Bossun y Himeko para pasar un rato divertido en el Festival. Estoy seguro que si me acompañaras ellos estarían completamente de acuerdo, pero tu sola presencia ahí, me irritaría más que de costumbre. Te dejaré que decidas ir por tu camino, mientras yo voy al mío.] Se apartó de Yuuki en lo que volvía a perderse entre la multitud.

Reiko estaba silenciosa. Para probarle un punto a Switch, sabía que iría al templo y al estanque por ella misma, sin embargo... algo en ella la traicionaba. Era cierto que tenía miedo, era verdad también que si él le acompañaba, era más fácil comprobar y ganar un batalla. Pero, conocía al muchacho, y aún así, era como si ella esperaba o quería algo más con él en especial. "Es... espera..." Exclamó sin pensar, al ver a Usui que se iba alejando de su vista. Su voz se oía tan débil a comparación de las risas y las conversaciones de los otros visitantes del Festival.

Y así, como impulso, ella decidió ir tras él.

* * *

No debía de haber pasado más de 6 minutos, cuando Kazuyoshi empezó a notar que la joven amante del ocultismo estaba tras sus pasos, sobretodo cuando inconscientemente en un momento, desvió la mirada hacia atrás ver como la delgada figura de la chica se iba acercando a él.

Era completamente molesto. No podía explicar el sentir o los pensamientos de su compañera al hacer lo que estaba haciendo, pero él decidió avanzar más rápido por su camino para perderla, sin éxito alguno. Revisó su reloj y aunque la hora era la justa en la que el cielo estaba anocheciendo, era muy posible que los otros miembros del Sket Dan lo estuvieran esperando justo en su punto de reunión también, y tuvo que optar por un plan B, aunque fuera mientras: mejor desviarse del templo y del festival por ende.

Él se fue apartando del santuario, tomando el rumbo a donde el antiguo edificio del mismo se ubicaba.

Sin embargo, Usui podía oír como Yuuki tropezaba con una roca y unas ramas que no estaban en su campo de visión.

"¡Ouch...!" La joven expresó al caer al suelo, por su parte, al ver que también no podía seguirlo y tomar más prisa en sus pasos, mientras olvidaba el detalle de que sus sandalias no estaban hechas para correr.

El grito de dolor de Yuuki Reiko fue lo que provocó que el genio tecnológico volteara hacia dónde ella estaba, por una última vez. Y alcanzó a verla sobando su pie por la caída.

Cómo típico cliché de una historia de manga o anime, pensó el otaku, era muy obvio que se le debía romper una de las sandalias a la muchacha, justo en pleno festival. Y para males, justamente tenía que ser _ella_.

Sin dar más paso hacia adelante, lo único que podía hacer era suspirar. Miró el suelo, y luego a su compañera, reconociendo que no tenía más remedio de hacer _algo _que ir tras ella. No era tan cruel como para dejarla andar caminando herida.

[¿Estás bien?] Oía Reiko al ver que el muchacho se agachaba dónde ella se encontraba.

"No... no tienes que preocuparte por mí." Le respondía ella, sin verlo a los ojos, oponiendo alguna ayuda de él con sus manos para apartarlo. ¡Inclusive estuvo diciendo _conjuros_ inentendibles para maldecirlo!... era un momento de flaqueza que dañaba un poco su orgullo.

"¡Te juro que después de esto, me voy directo a casa!"

[Tengo un motivo por el cual debo preocuparme por tí, aunque no puedo ignorar que eras tú quien estaba siguiéndome. Dudo que vayas a irte a tu casa así nada más como así.] Mencionaba Switch, antes de poder revisar su pie.

"No... por favor... Vete. Puedo arreglar esto sola. No importa ya... no es que quería seguirte, de verdad. Yo... Yo sólo... no vayas a pensar que soy una acosadora."

[Por tu actitud, sólo debería considerarte como un mal espíritu que no hacía bien su trabajo.] Bromeó Switch de mala manera.

"Eso es muy descortés de tu parte." Respondía la chica antes de proseguir. "Yo sólo... yo sólo quería hablar contigo... Era todo."

La tensión entre ellos y el silencio que los rodeaba sólo aumentó cuando Usui se iba directo al último enunciado que ella había dicho.

[¿Tú? ¿Hablar conmigo? Ya tuve suficiente con lo del santuario. No estoy de humor para eso el día de hoy.] Switch se mostraba más y más molesto, quería ver en que podía ayudarla, pero ella no dejaba de moverse. Y él, menos podía ver que estaba mal con ella después de ese tropiezo que se dio.

"Debo informarte que ese fue mi primer propósito para venir hoy al festival e ignoraba por completo que ibas a estar aquí también." Ella pausó, sin creer que había dicho al final de ese enunciado. "...Pero... antes de venir, mi madre me detuvo para que usara esto también..." Mostraba con un poco de delicadeza, la yukata que traía puesta. "...para que fuera a darle un mejor uso. Se trata de un festival de verano, a pesar de todo. 'Debía divertirme también', me mencionó" Por lo menos había soltado una razón por la cual ella estaba usando una yukata ese día. "No sé exactamente cual fue la idea de ella para que portara este tipo de vestimenta si sabía que quería pasar desapercibida por la gente para ir a ese santuario, mi modo de divertirme no es el mismo que el de ella... y tampoco me gustaría ensuciarlo."

Sin siquiera decir una palabra, y en medio de tanto lío que Kazuyoshi tenía con ella al estarlo pateando, finalmente sostuvo el pie de Yuuki, para estarlo revisándolo de forma más atenta: sus dedos estaban cubiertos de sangre, lo cuál lo llevaba a rastrear exactamente de dónde brotaba la misma. Probablemente no iba a poder levantarse y caminar sin quejarse del dolor. Lo que era peor era que la tierra estaba entrando en ellos, lo cual podía infectar la herida.

"Ahora no creo poder 'divertirme', sin probar la existencia de las 'almas ambulantes' que se pasean en esta época por ahí gracias a esto..." mencionaba Reiko al bajar su vista hacia la laptop de su compañero.

[Eres muy necia. Esa debe ser la menor de tus preocupaciones ahora.] Tecleaba el otaku, expresando también un pensamiento en alto, al dejar con suavidad su pierna y pararse de dónde estaba ella. Podría darle una mano, pero esa no era su principal idea, la vio fijamente a los ojos para luego decirle: [¿Crees poder levantarte, Yuuki-san?]

La muchacha de tez pálida le respondió al tratar de levantarse, pero fallaba. No quería gritar por el dolor que sentía.

'Probablemente se torció el tobillo también', pensaba él.

Por más que se encontraba en contra de la idea, tenía que ayudarla. Así era él, no podía evitarlo, y menos con Reiko. En contra de sus deseos, se agachó una vez más, aunque esta vez era para que la pudiera cargar en su espalda.

[Sube.] Con una sola palabra le bastó señalarle a la fanática de lo oculto.

"¿Qué?" tartamudeaba ella.

[No me gusta tener que hacer esto. Así que nada más tienes dos opciones: sube o te quedas aquí tratando de irte de un lugar completamente atestado de gente para regresar a casa. No soy lo suficientemente sadista para dejarte sola aquí sufriendo.]

"No necesito que me tengas lástima, Switch-kun." Completaba la joven, un poco molesta por lo frío que se comportaba, aunque le diera su mano. "Puedo recuperarme en una brevedad de minutos para poder irme de aquí."

[No. Te aseguro que no puedes. Tu tobillo también está lastimado. Dudo que puedas recuperarte rápido y salir sola de aquí. Además de que la sangre sigue brotando de tu pie, puede pasarte algo peor si no recibes mi ayuda.] Le indicaba el otaku, con uno de sus dedos para que viera la herida que tenía. Quería expresar enojo pero no podía. No podía dejar a una chica así... más si se trataba de su rival en idealismos.

[*Tsk*] Antes de hacer algo más, tenía que detener la sangre que brotaba de su herida, también. [¿Tienes un pañuelo o algo?]

Reiko sólo negó con su cabeza ante la sugerencia. Kazuyoshi sólo suspiró a tal moción, mientras se ajustaba sus lentes: [Tenía esto para emergencias y no quería usarlo menos en ti, pero no tengo otra solución.] Sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo que ató al pie de Reiko. El rubor de sus mejillas se hacía cada vez más y más rojo, ya que no sabía lo amable que podía ser Usui si no hablaban de algo más que de sus eternas discusiones. Era como aquella vez que la ayudó en la tienda cuando iban a comprar su computadora.

[Más te vale regresármelo desinfectado o que esté lavado en cloro. Aunque debo imponer la idea de que prefiero que lo termines quemando o algo parecido al llegar a tu casa.]

"Jujujuju... esto será perfecto si algún día quiero maldecirte con vudú..." señalaba Yuuki riendo de forma algo escalofriante.

[Pffft. Tonterías nada más, el contexto del vudú en realidad es muy diferente al que tú tienes.]

Switch recordó que tenía también una cita con sus compañeros, y que probablemente lo estaban esperando. Pero dado a este pequeño contratiempo, tenía que defraudarlos... aunque en lo más profundo de su ser, se daba cuenta que esto podía ayudar a la relación de Bossun y Himeko. Sacó rápido su celular y envió un correo a sus amigos excusándose.

El correo se podía leer de la siguiente manera:

[Perdón que tuviera que irme, pero tuve una pequeña emergencia. Diviértanse por mí~~~ \(^o^)/]

En el acto, al terminar de usar su celular, se puso de espaldas de nuevo para que Yuuki se subiera a él. Iba a cargarla un largo rato hasta llegar a la estación de trenes. [Por cierto, ¿vives cerca de una estación de trenes, no es así?] tecleaba Switch sólo para confirmar su _data _acerca de ella.

"Sí... así es. No estás nada equivocado."

[Entonces, mi dato es correcto.] Le señaló que se apresurara. Reiko sólo accedió al levantarse como pudo para que su compañero de clases pudiera sostenerla de las piernas. [Debo advertirte que no voy a poder usar la computadora para poder hablar así que más te vale quedarte en silencio en vez de molestarme de más. ¿Entiendes?]

"Como si pudiera hablar mucho contigo de esta forma tambíen." Contestó ella con una voz débil. Era suficiente saber que él iba a cargarla, no sabía si podía traer un tema a discusión que no fuera de lo usual. Switch cerraba su computadora y se colocaba la correa de lado para así poder sujetar con toda su fuerza las delgadas y desnudas piernas de la aparente frágil Yuuki, haciendo que ella se sonrojara, a pesar de todo, por el contacto cercano que ella tenía con él.

Para que ella entendiera, Kazuyoshi hizo un gesto de cabeza para poder afirmar que estaba bien sujetada, a lo que Reiko respondió sólo con un fuerte abrazo a su cuello. Ese fue el signo de que se levantara y pudieran partir.

* * *

Al ir caminando, Usui estaba sorprendido de que Yuuki fuera tan ligera, como si de un fantasma se tratara. Pero no podía siquiera burlarse de aquello o decir algo a favor de ello.

La chica de larga cabellera negra, mientras tanto, sólo estaba admirando los esfuerzos que su rival estaba haciendo con ella.

Si ella realmente fuera normal y creyera en _'enamorarse'_ de alguien, ese _'alguien'_ sería como _él_. ¿Había un hombre que se haya preocupado tanto por ella como Usui Kazuyoshi? La verdad, sabía responder, no.

Por lo que Yuuki lo conocía, él parecía no ser tan superficial como Kobayashi, aquel chico del que se había enamorado en la secundaria. Para nada igual. Sin embargo, había gran parte de Switch que ni siquiera ella conocía.

Conocía a un Usui Kazuyoshi que había entrado a su mismo grupo de primer año y que era más extrovertido que lo que éste era en realidad. Pero nunca cruzaron miradas o palabras uno con el otro. Así también, era mucho más atractivo que lo que ahora era. Sin embargo, no había pasado tanto tiempo desde que empezaron clases en Kaimei, que ese Kazuyoshi había cambiado. Desconocía los motivos, pero corría el rumor en el salón de que la imagen física que él había adoptado era la apariencia de su hermano menor que recién había fallecido, al grado de adoptar también su apodo. No sabía si creer en esos mismos rumores, ya que en ese entonces, ella todavía era mucho más cerrada también. Hasta que su profesor de grupo confirmó varios rumores que habían surgido.

Al poco tiempo en que Usui regresó a clases y le vio leyendo sobre el mismo tema que a ella le gustaba, sabía que él debía ser su amigo. Pero las cosas no se dieron de esa forma como quería. A partir de ese día, su rivalidad había nacido: un enfrentamiento debático en lo que si la ciencia o lo sobrenatural podían explicar cualquier ocurrencia de ese mundo.

Una duda al respecto, fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a la joven, aunque no sabía si debía entablar una plática.

"Switch-kun... ¿puedo preguntarte de algo?" Su vista se concentraba en la noche que estaba empezando a develarse por sí sola. No era que esperara una respuesta, pero veía que el muchacho sólo andaba su camino. "¿Son ciertos aquellos viejos rumores acerca sobre ti y tu hermano cuando estábamos en primero?"

Kazuyoshi no podía y menos quería responder, pero tampoco podía evitar voltear al suelo, era un tema delicado todavía para él, a dos años desde que ese suceso ocurrió. Reiko podía creer que esa reacción era una confirmación afirmativa.

Fue entonces cuando el tono de voz de la joven pasó a ser un poco más triste: "Debe ser duro perder a alguien tan cercano a ti. Recuerdo como Chuuma-sensei nos habló al respecto de porqué estabas ausente durante largo tiempo en la escuela. Al momento, no sabía que pensar. Creo que al inicio pensaba que la muerte era interesante... pero, si me pones a pensarlo... no creo soportar la idea de que alguien cercano a mí se fuera así nada más porque sí." Ella no sabía si tenía el tacto adecuado para tratar un tema parecido como la 'muerte' y menos sabía que decir al respecto, pero pensaba que Switch debía oírla hablando de algo semejante un día de esos.

"Por más que crea en el más allá... o los fantasmas... o lo oculto... no sé que podría pasar si me pasara algo como lo que te pasó... No sé que es lo que sería sentir una infinidad de tristeza o vacío..." Seguía hablando, mientras pensaba en una pregunta todavía más personal.

"Acaso...¿tú y él eran unidos?" Al oírla, él sólo afirmaba con un suave meneo de su cabeza. "Ya... ya veo..." Volteaba su vista al piso. ¿Hasta dónde ir en una conversación semejante? Ella no sabía exactamente que había pasado entre ellos dos... ignoraba la razón exacta por la que se había vuelto un hikikomori... o la de porqué se sentía todavía algo culpable acerca de la muerte de Masafumi. Era algo muy profundo de lo cual sólo conocía los datos superficiales. Pensaba, que no quería indagar mucho sobre su pasado, ya que ése no era el Usui Kazuyoshi que ella conocía... y aun así, muy dentro de sí... le gustaría conocer algún día.

Ignorante al respecto, decidió ir con lo poco que sabía: "Pero saliste adelante, ¿no? Ellos te ayudaron. Tus amigos..." Y aun así, ella sabía que había tocado fondo y que estaba hablando mucho: algo que Switch le había advertido hace un rato.

"Ah... lo siento... no puedes hablar así..." comentó ella... "Podría seguir hablando, pero desconozco que tan profundo puedo hablar de un tema semejante contigo... no puedes hablar conmigo así y yo sólo sigo y sigo...".

En eso, el otaku bruscamente se volteó a verla, como si de harto se tratara y se detuvieron en medio del camino como si de indicarle 'puedo soltarte aquí y dejar que encuentres tu camino sola si tanto quieres' fuera, justo a lado de una rivera que era iluminada por unas luces que provenían del puente más cercano.

"Perdón. No era mi intención. no sé exactamente a que nivel puedo hablar contigo de esta forma. Me... me mantendré callada hasta que el momento lo merite." Respondió Yuuki, al saber que, a pesar de la buena voluntad de Usui, era también capaz de abandonarla por tocar un tema serio para él, y seguir hablando de lo delicado que es, sin tener que discutirlo más a fondo.

Mientras volvían a andar en su camino, había otras cosas que se le formaban en la cabeza a Reiko. Eran tantas que a cierta verdad, era mejor que le dijera sus opiniones al respecto. Había ocasiones que le gustaría oírlo hablar por su propia voz, lo cual era el más grande misterio para ella. Era extraño, claro, ya que no le molestaba que hablara por su computadora personal, y era normal inclusive para sus demás compañeros. Por lo general, sabía que era buen oyente aunque se hacía el sordo por ella en diversas ocasiones. Y aun así, le prestaba un oído en otras, como esa mismas ocasión.

"¿Quieres que te sea sincera? Nadie me había tratado así antes." Empezó a comentar Reiko, riendo suavemente para sí misma, lo cual llamó un poco la atención del otaku.

"Quiero decir... así como tú lo estás haciendo en estos instantes... Si recuerdas, los chicos nunca me han encontrado atractivo alguno por esta apariencia que tengo. Debo admitir que esa vez cuando me ayudaste... cuando fuimos a comprar lo de mi computadora... y me ayudaste en otra situación que me afectaba bastante... me pude sentir como una chica de verdad, por lo menos una vez en mi vida. Siempre soy una fantasma que pasa como una persona a los demás. Mientras otros chicos ven a otras chicas como Takahashi-san, Asahina-san, Unyuu-san, Agata-san, Koma-san... inclusive Himeko-san... yo no sé si... no sé si podría encontrar a alguien que me quisiera por como soy."

Pausó ella, como si quisiera ver el suelo, pero cerraba sus ojos "Sigo siendo una chica... pero no me considero igual de linda que ellas. Tan naturales, tan carismáticas... tan femeninas. Cualquiera que me viera por mi apariencia, o por lo que me gusta hacer con esta 'obsesión'... básicamente lo termino asustando... Creo que es cierto que nunca podré ser 'normal' como ellas."

Yuuki se detenía un momento en expresar lo siguiente, pues para ella era un poco... ¿problemático? siquiera pronunciarlo: "Y sé que esto no te ha de importar en lo más mínimo porque tus miradas, tus palabras hacía mí... todo envuelven a que no te importaría que me quedara sola junto a mis creencias y mi necedad de probar que existen. Últimamente he comprobado que sólo me ves como una rival y una molestia, mas no como una chica como ellas..."

Al sentir que había descargado algo que la molestaba tanto, Reiko se sintió algo ligera y relajada sobre la espalda del chico. Así, notó varios aspectos que casi nunca notaba de él. Como el tipo de colonia que de repente él se ponía se impregnaba su olfato, ya que lo rastreaba de su cuello. Como su pelo se erizaba por detrás de la nuca. Como, de repente, la sujetó un poco más fuerte que hace momentos atrás.

Y continuó: "...Aunque, debo confesarte que... a veces me da gusto que eres la única persona en mi mundo que pueda prestarme un oído. Rivalidad y discusiones aparte. Estaría bastante bien si un día tú también fueras tan abierto a lo que piensas o lo que sientes conmigo. Aun cuando digo que te odie... no puedo odiarte así con fervor. Es gracioso, ya que hay veces que no sé porque digo esa palabra... si mi odio sólo cae en nuestra rivalidad y diferencia de creencias._ Eso es lo único que más 'odio' de ti._ No puedo odiarte como una persona."

Sin embargo, a expensas de la joven de cabellera larga, era como si Switch ya hubiera tenido suficiente y se detuvieron justo en un deslice de la misma rivera dónde andaban caminando. Miraba al horizonte, al ver como había varias casas que estaban prendiendo sus luces. La noche se estaba volviendo más y más estrellada, así que él se sentó en el pasto de la rivera y le pidió a su acompañante que se bajara y se sentara junto a él. Prendió su laptop para poder charlar, aunque su cara se mantenía sin emoción como siempre. A lo que Reiko estaba curiosa de saber que pensaba de todo lo que le había dicho.

Al poner en encendido su programa sintetizador de voz, empezó a teclear:

[No te odio como persona. Quiero dejar primero eso en claro.]

"...Está bien." respondió ella. No sonaba muy sorprendida por el comentario. "Eso... eso lo entiendo."

[Pero, menos puedo creer que te mantengas a un nivel tan inferior como tal. Nunca creí oírte decir algo semejante, de nuevo. Debo aclararte que aunque no te sientas como una chica, sigues siendo una mujer, a pesar de que no seas normal o entres al estándar de las demás, por lo que sea, desde tu forma de vestir o tu forma de pensar. No eres normal, lo sé a primera mano y lo entiendo, también. Tampoco soy el más normal. Mírame como estoy hablando contigo.] Rió y continuó: [Esto va a sonar muy cursi, pero tú eres tú. Yo soy yo.]

Pausó un poco, para sincerar sus palabras: [A pesar de todo ello, eso no quiere decir que no me importas, Yuuki-san.] Reiko reaccionaba de forma sorprendida al oírle decir aquello.

[Nuestra rivalidad intelectual, añado, la he disfrutado mucho en estos casi dos años. Y aunque diga que no me gusta que me relacionen contigo por esta rara interacción o 'relación' que tú y yo tenemos... realmente _me importas mucho_. Es como aquella vez con la falsa psíquica y todo eso de esa adivinación ambigua que tú crees. Le podría creer a un tipo haciéndose psíquico por sus dotes de observación y aun así, le bajaría su _teatrito_. A mi no me gustó la idea de que salieras embaucada por creer y fomentar algo tan falso a expensa de otras personas. Si hubiera sido así, ¿a dónde irían nuestras discusiones? No serías tú misma si te hubieras dado por vencida y haberte vendido de esa forma tan sucia.]

En parte todo lo que Reiko le oía a Switch, le parecía _lindo_. Al grado de que dentro de sí, no sabía que estaba sintiendo... o más bien, que era ese sentir que experimentaba en esos momentos. Era... agradable saber que Switch no la veía nada más como una rival... le gustaba oírle hablar sobre verla como una persona. Sólo miraba sus manos, y en unos segundos desviaba la mirada para ver las de él. Y así mismo, sólo la hacía pensar un poco.

La joven deslizó una sonrisa en su cara. "Pareciera que hablaras como si tuvieras sentimientos acerca de mí dentro de ti." Indicaba ella, mientras sospechaba acerca de la naturalidad en la que Switch hablaba de ella, sin siquiera mencionar palabras de desagrado como frecuentemente lo hacía.

En ese momento, Usui sólo se quedó callado durante un par de segundos. No es que tuviera alguna clase de sentimientos por ella... ¿o sí? Hasta él mismo no sabía que estaba diciendo o pensando con esa sincera sencillez.

Empezó a teclear, rechazando tales sentires o pensamientos: [¿Qué dices? ¿Sentimientos míos hacia ti? No confundas esto como un tonto _crush _que podría tener hacía ti. Sólo te estoy siendo honesto. Como "amigo", quiero suponer.]

No fue hasta ese punto, que ni Yuuki Reiko o siquiera Usui Kazuyoshi se habían considerado amigo del otro. Los demás podían identificar esa relación, inclusive Himeko o Bossun se lo recalcaban a él, y Shimada Takako del periódico escolar, le recordaba de vez en cuando acerca de esa rara 'conexión' que ellos tenían entre sí como_ 'hasta un periodista puede ver lo que traen ustedes dos'_. Pero era de suponer que tarde o temprano, debían reconocer uno del otro que muy en el fondo han tenido una relación de amistad muy pero muy extraña, aunque lo negaran constantemente.

A medida de que Reiko sobreanalizaba lo que Switch le decía, no cabía duda de que aumentaba las sospechas de que él le estaba mintiendo en lo último que le comentó. Ella era muy dada de eso de 'sospechar el aura de una persona', y Switch... en 'modo sincero' era muy inusual para ella, sin que dejara su lado más extrovertido de lado. Aun así, admitía que no sabía que pensaba en realidad el muchacho de gafas tras esa mirada impenetrable sin emoción. Y no sería la única persona que le ha pasado lo mismo.

"Es extraño... porque rastreo en tus enunciados algo que escondes dentro de ti mismo."

[Lo dudo bastante. No estoy escondiendo nada. Menos un fragmento de 'sentimientos' más que amistad hacia ti.] Seguía él comentando. [No soy obvio como ciertas otras personas que conozco, Yuuki-san.]

"Entonces... ¿será que le tienes miedo a algo en específico? Puedes decirlo, ni que fuera a usarlo para una maldición o un chantaje."

[No es que tenga _miedo _acerca de ello_. _No quiero volver a lastimar a otras personas.]

"¿De qué se trata?" La curiosidad se mostraba en la joven de tez blanca, al poder sentir como la piel de su brazo se enchinaba... era su oportunidad de conocer más allá a Usui de lo que ya lo hacía.

[Es una tonta promesa que me hice. Y a pesar de lo tonta que es, he pensado en no romperla.]

"¿Y eso es...?" preguntaba ella, extrañamente sintiendo cómo si de su corazón palpitando rápido se tratara.

[Prometí no volver a amar a alguien.] Ese simple enunciado los mantuvo en silencio un rato. Reiko entendía el sentir, amar duele sin importar lo que pase dentro de ello o al querer llegar hacia él. Pero, por otro lado sentía como si algo dentro de ella hubiera sido roto. ¿Qué podía responderle a cambio? Era un shock... tampoco era como si estuviera enamorada de él... o eso era lo que pensaba.

[No es que quisiera desarrollar sentimientos de amor hacia alguien. Siento que podría lastimar a esa persona si me dejara libre de esa forma y dejarla ir así nada más como así. Excluyo en ese sentir la amistad. Pensándolo bien, creo haber exagerado con ese enunciado. No he dado el último paso... si fuera a cambiar... ¿eso quizás cambie también?]

La volteó a ver un poco, y notó el silencio dado al comentario que había hecho, para luego continuar: [Es extraño que te cuente esto. Casi nadie sabe como es mi defensa ante una proclamación semejante. Guardo mi espacio para otros... tú, por otra parte... Supongo que debe ser mutuo porque tú también has confiado mucho en mí antes. Porque somos amigos a pesar de todo lo que hay entre nosotros en realidad.]

Lo cuál sólo dejó algo roja a la joven Yuuki, quien veía como el agua fluía en la rivera, ya que no quería distraerse con él. Sonrió una vez más: "Agradezco mucho que me veas como una amiga, a pesar de todo lo que nos distingue. Creo que me has dado una idea de que en realidad no somos tan distintos como pensaba antes. Sobretodo en este tipo de sentimientos hacia otras personas. Muchas gracias, Switch-kun."

Los dos se quedaron con la mirada cabizbaja, viendo también como las luces se reflejaban en el río. La situación podía ser bastante clara entre ellos dos, pero era obvio que había todavía algo más en todo ello. Las sospechas de Reiko estaban aun presentes y algo confusas sobre ellos dos en especial, y no le gustaba sobreanalizarlas... Ignorante de lo que pasaba en la cabeza de Switch, por supuesto, él también tenía ciertas sospechas de algo... que justo se relacionaba con esa última parte de la plática.

Cambiando de tema, Switch quiso regresar a un punto previo de toda esa situación en la que se hallaban desde el accidente: [Ya me explicaste la razón por la que te encontrabas en el festival, en primer lugar. También me diste algo acera de porqué estás usando esa yukata. Sin embargo, no debo olvidar que me seguiste por un rato y que tu invitación también era la 'oportunidad perfecta' para poner fin a una de nuestras discusiones, la cual también ya la desaprobé... Querías hablar conmigo, y lo lograste... sin embargo, supongo que esto no era todo lo que querías platicar. Exactamente, ¿de qué querías conversar conmigo?] La mirada de Usui se dirigió un poco al de la joven mujer, provocando que ella le viera un poco directamente a sus ojos, los cuales no podía mirar con tanta claridad por sus gafas.

Yuuki sentía como si la hubiera descubierto, ya que no dudaba de la capacidad de Switch de poder analizarla. Suspiró y se sinceró... la realidad era en que no tenía una razón específica para lo cuál quería hablar con él, pero...

"...Creo... creo que quería pasar un momento contigo."

La forma en la que Yuuki pronunciaba el enunciado, sorprendió a Switch. ¿Estaba hablando con la misma Yuuki Reiko de siempre? [¿Tú, un momento conmigo? ¿Acaso oí bien?] respondía asombrado.

"Sí... eso es... lo que creo. No estoy segura. Supongo que me imaginaba que estaríamos discutiendo de nuestras creencias, además de hacer algo divertido para afianzar esa 'amistad' que tenemos."

Switch sabía que había algo más en esa conversación: [¿Quieres ir al grano, Yuuki-san?] Él no era para dar rodeos.

"Sólo... quiero entender algo... ya que nunca hemos hablado así antes." Respiró un poco, mientras sostenía sus manos entre sus piernas. "Hay algo que me ha estado molestando recientemente... Hay veces en que me prestas un oído a mis problemas... y hay otras en que haces caso a mis caprichos. Es decir, ¡me has ayudado muchas veces! Aunque niegues en hacerlo, siempre cedes. ¿Por qué? Sólo he querido entender un **_porqué a todo esto._**Un **_porqué_** me siento tan cómoda contigo. **_Porqué_** eres tan amable conmigo en veces como ésta. Hasta este momento nunca me consideraste como una amiga para ti y yo nunca te consideré así como un amigo... es decir, ni siquiera tienes las agallas de dejarme sola a mi suerte aunque esté herida. ¡A pesar de todo lo que discuto contigo! Cómo... ¿cómo puedo desarrollar un odio hacia ti sólo por tus ideales? ¡No te odio de esa forma!" Reiko cerraba sus ojos, tratando de calmarse. Estaba enojada, pero no sabía si estaba enojada con él o con ella misma.

"Y siento que aunque he aclarado algo, aun me confundes, Switch-kun... No sé en que... pero estoy confundida..." decía ella en voz baja luego de calmarse.

No sería la única, debía admitir Usui. Y lo cual, lo puso pensativo. ¿Cuándo la había visto enojarse así sin caer en algo que podía ser calificado como sacado directo de una película de horror? Era fuerte, pero parecía algo frágil todavía. Podía responder eso de dos formas: una que era porque estaba en el Sket Dan, y la otra porque se trataba de su primera amiga del grupo en el que estaba en primero, al dejar su etapa como hikikomori, considerada como tal a ese momento y que todavía no le agradaba la idea de admitirlo. Además, era mucho más fácil que él pudiera atender sus problemas de forma personal sobretodo cuando trataba de comprobar o de desmitificar cualquier cosa del ocultismo a través de las bases científicas.

Dudaba de darle una respuesta clara. Se lamió los labios... como si antes de contestar oralmente se tratara, y empezó a decir como respuesta: [No hay una razón objetiva. Puedo decir que lo del Sket Dan está primero. O que ni siquiera puedo negar mi ayuda hacia tí, Yuuki-san. Es también como te lo mencioné, ¿sabes? No te repudio como persona, pero tus creencias son las que desatan todo. Pero... creo que... No sé... Entonces, ¿por qué he estado haciendo esto durante todo este tiempo? ¿Porqué yo de forma personal?] Las últimas preguntas eran formuladas para él mismo.

Pero antes de ponerse a reflexionar acerca de ellas, empezaron a retumbar los ruidos de cohetes yendo al cielo y explotando.

* * *

La noche, cubierta de estrellas, empezó a ser todavía cubierta por grandes cantidades de luces de colores que se reflejaban en ese río. Y ellos dos eran los únicos testigos de ese lugar que podían captar los fuegos artificiales del festival. Ambos levantaron la mirada para distraerse con el cielo, pero tan pronto Switch lo hizo retornó la suya a la pantalla de su computadora, al ver el indicador de su programa de sintetizador de voz parpadeando. Era molesto que esas preguntas que Yuuki-san le había hecho lo molestaran tanto.

¿Qué ocurría dentro de él en ese momento crucial de la conversación? Sentía como si algo lo hubiera traicionado en su interior, lo cual hacía que hasta él mismo se cuestionara todo lo que dijo en el último rato. Era algo como comodidad. Esa 'comodidad' que sólo podía sentirlo con el resto del Sket Dan o con su familia. Lo que lo asustaba de verdad, era que con Yuuki-san era algo más que esa comodidad, algo todavía mucho más significativo para él. Pero, ¿qué era ese 'algo' exacto?

[Creo... que hay algo más en mi interior... Yuuki-san... acerca de tí...] La combinación de palabras era molesto para Usui, porque nunca lo pensó de esa forma hasta ese instante. Fue lo único que alcanzaba a decir, porque por más que repudiaba la idea... indignado, sabía que ella estaba correcta en algo que ni siquiera a él le hubiera gustado admitir antes.

Kazuyoshi estaba seguro que ella no podía oírlo por el harto sonido de los fuegos artificiales, en el momento. A lo mismo, la volteó a ver y ella lucía su mirada enfocada en ellos. Su perfil que parcialmente era iluminado por las luces que había en el cielo, era algo que nunca había notado por sí mismo, por como trae su cabello naturalmente en la escuela: Sus pequeños ojos oscuros estaban a la vez muy claros, y podía admirar su nariz de punta y sus también pequeños y delgados labios. Era la primera vez que notaba esa figura a perfil descubierta de su rival, tan a detalle.

Y no podía dejar de mirarlo. Tenía un perfil muy bello.

[A veces pienso que mi corazón no está listo para abrirle las puertas a alguien más. Y por eso no puedo 'amar'. Porque tengo el miedo de herirme y herir a esa persona.] Distraído con su vista, siguió tecleando, recordando como cerró su corazón al ver que Sawa, su primer amor, se alejó de su vida. Tenía tiempo de no verla. Y siquiera de hablarle. Una gran parte de su mente le decía que era mejor así, dejar los cabos sueltos porque simplemente dijo lo que sentía por ella así como también aceptar que no era lo suficientemente fuerte para tenerla a su lado en esos momentos. Era amor correspondido quebrantado de la peor forma posible. Ambos estaban heridos en aquellos momentos, pensaba. Y era mejor así, estar separados. No tenía porque preocuparse de más por ello.

"(Soy... ¿Soy capaz de seguir adelante?...)" Recordaba el concierto de San Valentín al que asistió, en el cual Momoka lo motivó en su speech. Sólo es dar ese paso definitivo para cambiar. Y lo movió, sobretodo después de esa confesión que le hizo unas horas antes del concierto. Si ella había cambiado, y seguir adelante con su vida... ¿Podía él hacerlo?

Claro que sí.

Aunque, creía, que debía ser todo a su debido tiempo.

Confundido por primera vez en 2 años, tenía sentimientos encontrados con la chica de tez blanca como la nieve que estaba a su lado. Y era difícil para él aceptarlos. Y menos para ella notarlos. Su expresión física era monótona y sin emoción. Sin ningún intento de sonrisa. Nada que mostrara de verdad lo que quería expresar.

Y ahí mismo, Switch sentía también como su corazón empezaba a latir por más de lo que esperaba. ¿Qué eran esos sentimientos que fluían en su persona? Eran tan desconocidos... pero así también, tan familiares.

Pensó por unos breves segundos. No estaba seguro si debía probar ese punto en especial que lo hacía dudar. Pero no había vuelta atrás. Era no sólo un momento. Era _el_ momento para probarlo.

Se quitó las gafas, ya que lo siguiente que quería hacer no era como 'Switch' sino como Usui Kazuyoshi, él mismo. Iba a ser breve y rápido. Quería saber y entender. Tal y cómo de un investigador científico se tratara, debía comprobar algo que lo molestaba.

Le acercó la mano izquierda al hombro de la joven con yukata a lo que ella volteó. Confundida, sólo lo alcanzó a ver sin sus usuales gafas puestas, y como se acercaba cada vez más a ella. Él con sus ojos cerrados, la terminó besando.

* * *

Yuuki Reiko estaba anonadada de lo que acababa de pasar. Sentía sus labios presionados sobre los de su eterno rival ideológico. Los nervios se apoderaban de ella... y sentía adrenalina al ver que ese momento no era un sueño y menos una pesadilla.

No sentía repugnancia. No sentía odio. Sólo sentía temor... y lo peor de todo, el agrado que eso le producía.

Su corazón, estaba segura, también empezó a latir muy rápido porque no quería despegarse de él. Quería que él todavía estuviera en su espacio personal. La adrenalina corría tan rápido que no tenía la idea exacta de cómo describirlo. Pero empezaba a disfrutarlo: era tan cercano y tan increíble a la vez. Era un momento que seguramente se quedaría grabado en ellos por siempre. A la luz de los faroles y de la luna, las estrellas... más los fuegos artificiales que estaban lanzando en el festival.

El momento terminó, cuando Switch se separó de ella... quizás sin creer que estuvo compartiendo su misma saliva con su 'rival'. Volvió a colocarse sus lentes... y notaba como sus mejillas estaban algo rojas y calientes. Así mismo, sólo sentía sus brazos un poco sudorosos.

Reiko sólo se tocó sus de por sí húmedos labios, expresando un solo "wow" que fue casi silencioso. Sólo miraba a Usui revisarse su pecho. Él también sentía la adrenalina y como su corazón latía a mil por hora. Trató de teclear algo en su computadora, pero así mismo, como si de palabras habladas se trataran, se escapaban de su cabeza. Por supuesto, ¿qué decir después de tan osado movimiento de su parte?

El suave sonido del viento revoloteando en el pasto, y los últimos cohetes lanzados en el cielo, era lo único audible entre ellos dos. Switch no tenía el corazón para verla de frente.

[...Es mejor que te lleve ya a tu casa.] Respondió al ver lo tarde que empezaba a hacerse, con ayuda de su computadora. [Capaz a esta velocidad, no alcancemos el siguiente tren.]

Por su parte, Yuuki... esperaba esa reacción de su rival. Conocía a Switch: un muchacho algo frívolo con su sentir y con sus palabras, sin comentar nada al respecto de lo que acababa de pasar entre ellos dos. Es como si él no hubiera querido dar ese beso. No estaba asombrada dado a sus antecedentes. Pero sentía como si parte de ella se quebrara aun más por lo frío que se mostraba ante ella.

Ella sólo respondió, cabizbaja: "...Claro..." Se volvió a subir a la espalda del muchacho y partieron de ahí.

* * *

En medio del camino por el puente, Switch sólo podía sentir como Reiko se sentía un poco más pesada. La oía y sentía su respirar por su cuello. Sospechaba que no llevaba mucho rato de que se había quedado dormida. Algo muy dentro de él parecía reaccionar ante lo delicada que la _sentía_, pero prefirió ignorarlo un poco cuando de repente podía alcanzar a ver como un gran número de luciérnagas iba apareciendo y guiadas por una fuerza, se dirigían hacia el viejo santuario. Conocía los detalles, pero nunca había visto tal curioso fenómeno con sus propios ojos. Quizás era esa parte suya la que deseaba haber aceptado tal invitación de su compañera de clases, ignorando las discusiones de por medio y simplemente cumpliendo su deber como 'investigador científico'. Quizás, y sólo quizás, quería ver ese extraño fenómeno natural algún día de esos.

Y luego, su pensamiento regresó a lo que pasó entre él y ella. No era que quería reaccionar de esa forma tan típica de él ante ese beso. Ahora que no podía tener la máquina para que pudiera hablar, sólo estaba pensando y reflexionando. ¿Sentía algo por Yuuki Reiko? ¿Algo más que sólo verla como una digna rival intelectual a la que podía vencer en miles de sus argumentos ocultos y científicos?

El beso sólo fue parte de una prueba... una prueba que no sabía del todo de su significado. Si no era simple admiración por su tenacidad... ¿qué era en realidad? ¿acaso era... amor...?

Meneaba su cabeza como negación, al pensar acerca de ese **_sentimiento inevitable_**. Al inicio, quizás, era una admiración algo innegable. Tenía un respeto a ella por su defensa ante su postura en sus creencias de lo oculto. Y, era una extraña amiga si hasta ese mismo momento la consideró tal cual. Si podía describir su situación... era algo parecido como lo que diagnosticó a Bossun y a Himeko, lo que existía entre ellos dos era un _lazo_.

Él y Yuuki tenían _un lazo_.

Porque por más que dijera que la odiaba o que no quería tener algo con ella, Switch siempre, SIEMPRE cedía a un cierto punto, quizás no tan directo... pero a fin de cuentas era relacionado a ella. Sólo _odiaba_ sus creencias porque no cabían en las de él. Eso era todo.

_[No te odio como persona.]_

_[No estoy escondiendo nada.]_

_[No puedo aceptar algo más en mi interior.]_

_"(Es imposible...)"_. Se decía a si mismo, con ganas de golpearse la frente con el primer poste de luz que se atravesara en su camino, a la vez que su corazón palpitaba más rápido al pensar en todo lo que ha hecho por ella. Y sobretodo este momento que acaban de pasar.

_"...A veces me da gusto que eres la única persona en mi mundo que pueda prestarme un oído... "_

Había... ¿había empezado a sentir _amor_ por la chica fanática de lo oculto?

Con un poco de esfuerzo, un rato más tarde lograron llegar a la estación del tren. Ya sanos y salvos, Switch se sentó a esperar a que el siguiente tren llegara. De repente se volteaba a ver a su acompañante, completamente dormida y pensó que lo más correcto era acompañarla hasta su casa. Revisó en su computadora la dirección de la casa de su rival y lo anotó en un papel para tenerlo como referencia.

En medio del tren, al tenerla junto a él, no le importaba en lo más mínimo tener que darle su hombro, mientras descansara en un lugar por lo menos más cómodo que en las bancas donde aguardaban la espera. Como buen observador que era, notó como uno de sus mechones caía en su de por sí escalofriante mirada (ahora bastante pacífica) y trató de emparejarlo con el resto de su cabello... pero las miradas de los pocos extraños que ponían sus ojos sobre la joven 'pareja', eran molestos e incómodos para el otaku. Decidió no tener que hacerlo... aunque no pudo negarse, por lo menos, de tocar su blanca y suave cara. Quería sonreír aunque fuera un poco, pero no se lo permitía. Nunca había hecho algo semejante como aquello, y era un agradable sentir en su pecho.

Al bajar en la estación correspondida, Switch volvía a cargar de espaldas a su rival, sin tener que despertarla.

Claro, que ella no tardó mucho en abrir los ojos, al ver que no sólo Usui todavía la estaba cargando, sino que ya empezaba a reconocer las calles dónde se encontraba su hogar. "...¿Switch-kun?"

Reiko se sentía todavía cansada al saber que él todavía no la había dejado en paz, sin embargo trataba de captar que tanto se había quedado dormida. Sólo se asustó, ya que era bastante obvio que ni de broma se había quedado dormida unos 10 minutos. A lo pronto, parecía ser más de dos horas

"¡Bájame!" Le gritaba y pataleaba para que se detuviera, pero él se negaba con la cabeza, y le indicó que ya estaban cerca de su hogar. Yuuki sólo se resignó, ya que sabía que no podía discutir con él si no traía la computadora al frente suyo para poder responderle.

Al llegar a la entrada de su casa, Reiko sólo se mostraba distante, en lo que el genio tecnológico volvía a prender su laptop. Switch creía saber que decir al respecto después de tanta meditación sobre lo que había sucedido hace unas 2 horas.

Sin embargo, no sabía como tocar bien el tema sin que fuera de su manera directa y detallada de decir las cosas. Era obvio que no podía ignorar la existencia de aquello, o de lo que sentía justo en esos momentos.

[Sobre ese beso...] reflexionaba él al ajustarse sus gafas mientras tecleaba. Siempre directo al punto.

"¿El bes...?..." empezaba a cuestionarse la chica... recordando que el beso que experimentó del joven era real y no parte de un sueño. Poniéndola roja de repente: ella tampoco estaba muy tranquila al respecto, más sobetodo por la reacción frívola y típica de su compañero de clases "¿...qué... qué punto querías probar con ello...?" preguntaba un tanto molesta.

[...] La chica veía como Usui dudaba en teclear algo, y como el suave movimiento de sus dedos estaban dirigiéndose a formar un enunciado: [Francamente, siento un interés por ti desde el día en que nos conocimos. Siempre pensé que debía ser por esa chispa de nuestra rivalidad. Pero, veo que no era así. Hay días en que realmente lo he querido pasar por alto porque me molesta mucho dirigir mi atención a ese 'interés' que poseía en tu persona. Sin embargo... a partir del día en que te abriste conmigo y te conocí un poco más de lo que ya sabía de ti... me preguntaba que tenías de especial... porque siempre te he considerado mi rival, todavía al día de hoy, que te he referido como una amiga.]

Se detuvo al formular lo que iba a seguir diciendo: [Pero, siendo honesto, no tengo idea desde cuándo este 'interés' que resguardaba se hizo más fuerte.]

Reiko reía ligeramente un poco... quizás hasta sonaba maligno de su parte: "Tenía algo de razón que tenías interés de mí en una cierta forma, desde hace tiempo... y que te _gustaba_..." La joven de pelo largo, miró su pie envuelto en el pañuelo que él le había dado, mientras se recargaba en la reja de metal de la puerta de la entrada.

[Puedes burlarte todo lo que quieras. Puedes decirle a todo el mundo siquiera que todo este tiempo tuviste toda la razón de que yo estaba equivocado al respecto...] aceptó y sugirió Switch, en tono de fastidio. Lo cual le hizo comprobar a su acompañante que no estaba mintiendo o siquiera siguiéndole el juego.

"No pienso hacerlo." Enunció Reiko. "No... no puedo hacer nada en cuanto a eso."

El muchacho con gafas sólo la miró confundido. "Tiene sentido si lo pones en esta perspectiva. Odio sonar como tú, pero pienso que esto es común en un ser humano. Va haber veces en la vida en que no sabemos admitir esta clase de sentimientos hacia otra persona. Más en una persona que siempre has visto como tu rival, sin importar la defensa que tienes en tus argumentos sobre los hechos o las creencias que tienes sobre aquellos." Pausaba ella, al mirarlo a los ojos y luego volver a dirigir su mirada hacia su laptop, mientras se tocaba su pecho. Su voz empezaba a temblar.

"Es... Esto es extraño todavía para mí... admitir que siento algo como_ 'amor' _y todavía más hacia ti.. Es como si me hubieran maldecido... porque no sólo esto es nuevo para mí... Creo que hasta hoy pude entender que esto que siento era más que un _crush _como lo que sentía por Kobayashi-kun. Es mucho más grande y pesado. Y... me da miedo. Porque siento que no podré sostener una correspondencia hacia este sentimiento." Pausó y volvió a verlo directamente:

"Si debo serte más sincera, esto nada más lo he sentido contigo y nadie más, Switch-kun."

[Lo entiendo.] Contestó Usui sin más preámbulos, cerrando sus ojos y sin apartar sus manos de su computadora.

[Si puedo confesarme, es que después de aquello que pasó hace rato, aunque me haya sentido confundido por todo lo que te dije, pude sentirme más relajado ya que tampoco sabía como iba a ser todo esto tampoco.] Se señalaba entre él y ella. [Sí, tengo miedo del amor tal cual... porque no quiero cometer otro error grande en mi vida... No quiero perder esa amistad/rivalidad que tenemos.] Reiko no sabía si la cara sin emoción del otaku había cambiado a una muy leve sonrisa, con la poca luz de los faroles de la calle que llegaba hacía dónde estaban parados. Estaba tan oscuro que apenas podía quiarse por la poca luz que llegaba hacia esa calley por la de la laptop del chico.

[No creo que sea éste, el momento en que pudiera abrir mi corazón de esa forma a la que tanto le he temido desde hace dos años. No sé si estoy listo siquiera para decir 'te amo'. Sin embargo, considero que esta ocasión tampoco puedo dejarla escapar así como así.] Señaló él, mientras seguía tecleando algo que claramente podría afectarlo no sólo a él, pero a ella.

[Este sentimiento que tengo hacia tí, es de amor. Yo... te amo. Te amo, Yuuki Reiko.]

Aunque Switch lo dijera por medio de su sintetizador de voz, Yuuki se sentía sorprendida y aliviada de oírlo. Estaba encantada con oírle decir eso de alguien y más todavía que se tratara de él y nadie más que él. Alguien que pudiera quererla por cómo y por quién era, y que pudiera entenderla. Él, quien tanto ha estado ahí en ayudarla. Su eterno rival, su (casi) confidente...

Sentía como unas lágrimas corrían de sus ojos y sonriendo de forma tan brillante... ¿qué hacer por tal confesión? Era un sentir bastante increíble y agradable dentro de ella. Sólo así, terminó captando la mirada curiosa y confusa del otaku: ¿La había visto llorar antes? ¿O acaso verla sonreír de forma tan brillante que ni siquiera lo asustaba o la acusara de un 'demonio'? Ella luego se limpió sus lágrimas con sus muñecas, para luego verlo a los ojos y decirle algo que por fin podía confirmar también: "Yo también te amo, Switch-kun."

Se acercaba al chico en la oscuridad como si un fantasma quisiera chuparle la vida, gracias a su cabellera negra que estaba jugando con el viento que hacía en esos momentos. Pero, Switch no estaba asustado pero anonadado. Ella juntó sus manos en su pecho, para luego besarlo en la boca. Usui podría jurar que había entrado a una zona desconocida, pero dentro de él... sólo quería ver que podía pasar. Sentía calor en su propio interior. Un calor bastante cómodo que podía derretir hasta la más fría nieve. Tampoco podía creer la osadía de esa chica al decir lo que sentía y más actuando de esa manera.

Y ese mismo sentir, fue lo que lo hizo suavizar su monótona expresión. Cerró sus ojos, y dejando su laptop de por lado, posó sus manos sobre la delicada cara de Reiko. Ambos lo estaban disfrutando en esos momentos.

* * *

"Creo que simplemente no podemos ignorar lo que acaba de pasar..." comentaba Yuuki, ya estando separados. En contra de la pared y la puerta de reja, se encontraban parados, pensando. Lo interesante, era que ella tenía su mano sobre una de las de Switch. "¿Qué pasará ahora?"

[Concuerdo en que no podemos ignorarlo así como así y que menos podemos actuar como extraños. Así que no tengo idea. Creo que lo más adecuado es seguir siendo nosotros mismos, disfrutar de cada segundo de esos momentos juntos, en el resto de lo que nos queda del año. Ya después veremos si esto fue lo más adecuado para cambiar el ritmo de nuestra relación.] Mantenía el muchacho con amplio ánimo con uno de sus tonos agudos de la computadora.

"No creí nunca que podríamos vernos como una pareja..." mencionaba ella viendo el cielo estrellado.

[Yo menos.] Tecleaba él. [Será interesante... tener que convivir contigo en otro nivel, Yuuki-san.]

"Jujuju... siento que tienes razón." Rió ella de forma algo escalofriante, en lo que recordaba justamente lo primero que estaban discutiendo esa tarde en el festival: "Podemos ir en un par de días al santuario... sólo para clarificar nuestras observaciones acerca de su maldición."

[Eso ni hablar.] Contestó Kazuyoshi de forma rotunda, sin cambiar su expresión estoica de siempre.

"¿Eh?" contestó Reiko, un poco sorprendida por el cambio de tono del chico. [Ya te mencioné antes que la maldición está atribuida a un fenómeno natural que ocurre ahí mismo. Además, no creo que tu herida sane más pronto de lo que piensas.]

"¿Y qué tal una película de horror? Sería perfecto para nuestra 'primera cita'" decía ella. "Conozco una que quizás no hayas visto."

[¿Para que luego me convenzas de que los fantasmas o los seres sobrenaturales existen? Me niego.]

"Pero... la película está basada en una leyenda..." comentaba ella.

[Una leyenda que a la vez puede no ser cierta. Una dramatización, una interpretación de algo que pudo no haber ocurrido...] Yuuki fruncía su ceño, expresando su sentir con su cara que normalmente daba espanto, dejando la mano de Kazuyoshi por la paz. "No estás siquiera seguro que no pudo haber ocurrido de verdad..."

[Para entretenimiento, puedo verla. Para respaldar la existencia de una leyenda que pudo haber sido alterada con el paso de los años, no puedo responder.] Contestaba él, muy obstinado...[Sigue siendo un trabajo de ficción, sea lo que sea.] Reiko sólo se veía molesta que sólo abría la puerta de su reja y se quedaba pegada/trepada a ella. No la mejor imagen que uno podía tener de ella. "Un día de esto te voy a maldecir, Switch-kun... Vas a lamentarlo-".

En ese mismo momento, él le había plantado un beso en la boca para silenciarla, debía poner un alto a su discusión ahora que él había comprobado que debía también regresar a casa.

[Ya estoy bajo tu hechizo de amor, Yuuki-san.] Le mencionó después del beso antes de voltear al frente. [Por cierto, ¿tu yukata? Es muy hermosa. Resalta tu naturalidad como persona.] Señaló él antes de despedirse de espaldas, con la mano en alto. Anonadada, Reiko sólo se quedó ahí parada, hirviendo de la vergüenza: ¿su... yukata? Era momentos como ese en los que no podía siquiera explicar como era Usui Kazuyoshi... pero era como si estuviera completamente satisfecha, conocía ahora un lado de él que nunca se atrevió siquiera a pensar en sus sueños. ¿Una relación amorosa entre ellos dos? Estaba muy feliz por dentro, ansiosa de que podría brotar si realmente funcionaba.

* * *

Unas cuantas semanas después en la preparatoria Kaimei, sobretodo en la hora de descanso en la que el Sket Dan, mientras estaban hablando de todo lo que hicieron esas vacaciones de verano, el aura misterioso de la joven 'fantasma' abordaba la habitación al entrar por la ventana.

Obviamente poniendo los pelos de puntas de Fujisaki Yusuke y de Onizuka Hime.

"¡AGGGGGHHH! ¡Entra por la puerta, maldita sea!" señalaban Bossun y Himeko, al ver que Yuuki entraba y se ponía de pie, mientras discutían entre ellos si debían ponerle un seguro a esa ventana, o bien, sellarla con conjuros que alejaban a los espíritus (sin ganar un argumento al respecto, pues la habitación no tenía un aire acondicionado funcional para el resto del verano si cerraban esa ventana). "Sólo vengo a entregarle algo a Switch-kun..." La afirmación de la joven amante de lo oculto sólo provocaba que ambos chicos se miraran confusos entre sí.

La muchacha de aspecto pálido, sacaba de su bolsillo un pañuelo para luego entregárselo a Switch. Claro que él no se veía muy contento... pero bueno... realmente nadie podía saber que pensaba el otaku con esa mirada estoica y sin emoción a no ser cuando _decía_ algo. "Tal y cómo me lo pediste. Aquí está tu pañuelo, desinfectado y lavado en cloro." Comentó la algo sonriente Reiko, sólo causando aun MÁS confusión a Onizuka y a Fujisaki al verla alegre.

[Gracias.] Poniendo de lado lo que le regresó Yuuki, prosiguió en preguntarle: [¿Cómo está tu tobillo, Yuuki-san?]

"Muy bien. Es como te lo había dicho... no fue nada serio. Ahora... me retiro... tengo unos pendientes por realizar con las demás chicas de mi club." Una ligera sonrisa se seguía asomando en la cara de Yuuki Reiko, dirigido a Usui, que el líder y la vicepresidenta del grupo sólo podían expresar temor: Ella no estaba molesta, ni nada. Y Switch tampoco la había regañado o insultado. Menos haber discutido al respecto. Y así como vino, se fue.

"Eso fue extraño..." mencionaba Bossun, quien parpadeaba un par de veces para entender que había ocurrido... "Inclusive para lo que normalmente interactúan"

"Sí... hasta juraría que algo muy raro pasó entre ellos dos." Le respondía Himeko, concordando en lo que el líder había dicho, al tomar un poco de su té.

"En eso tienes razón-" Fujisaki sólo se rascaba atrás de su cabeza hasta que recordó: "Oi, Switch... no me digas que... ¿¡esa emergencia que nos avisaste en el festival tuvo que ver con Yuuki-san?!" le cuestionaba Bossun, mientras el otro se ponía unos audífonos, para ignorarlo ya que sabía que tarde o temprano él reaccionaría así (y además se trataba de su propio asunto: después de todo era muy temprano que los dos se enteraran). Himeko sólo se ponía sonrojada al pensar que ALGO hubiera pasado entre Switch y Yuuki.

"¡OI! ¡No evadas mis preguntas poniéndote audífonos!" le gritaba Bossun, sin sacarle sin éxito a Switch un enunciado o palabra acerca de lo ocurrido, y trataba de concentrarse en el juego que estaba en su computadora. Sin embargo, él que todavía podía oírlos con los audífonos puestos, sólo se ponía sonrojado (y algo irritado).

"¡KYAAAA! ¡Nuestro Switch está más sonrojado que de costumbre! ¡Anda, anda... tienes que decirnos que ocurrió!" comentaba Himeko al acercase a él, quien quería saber los detalles. Cualquier cosa que hiciera feliz a Switch de manera especial y muy profunda era bastante bueno para ella. Sin importar que tuviera que ver alguien tan escalofriante como Yuuki-san con él.

El pelinegro de las gafas quizás no mostraba emoción en su mirada a pesar de la irritación obvia ante la insistencia de sus amigos y compañeros del Sket Dan, ya que dentro de sí guardaba su expresión de sentimientos acerca de lo ocurrido, y aunque no quería que ellos supieran tan pronto... quería tratar de digerir un poco mejor la idea de la posibilidad de él y Yuuki como pareja, dado a que ni siquiera habían empezado a salir. Sin embargo... sentía como si estuviera sonriendo. Estaba feliz. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que pronto tenía que desechar ese 'nunca' que había proclamado en su pasado, no duraría por siempre?

Él no, por supuesto. Nunca hubiera pensado que Yuuki Reiko era precisamente lo que rompería ese 'nunca'.

* * *

**Fin**

_**Notas: OTL **__**Un... Un one-shot que nunca esperé que fuera ser más de 18 páginas de largo ;_; y menos pensé que justo dónde quería cortarle... perdería toda la magia del momento deseado. Estaba viendo si debía dividir esta historia pero después me dije que no podía. Si cortaba un momento serían hartas páginas entre ese 'primer' capítulo y el segundo tendría pocas páginas o viceversa. Cuando edito, quiero que las cosas tengan sentido, pero no me esperaría haber escrito 18 páginas (el Wordpad es cruel... más cuando lo compruebo en el Skydrive). Espero que mi siguiente one-shot no sea tan largo orz.**_

_**Acerca de esta historia, es mi primer fanfic dedicado a mi OTP de la serie, Switch y Yuuki (para futuras referencias, hago uso de SuiRei que es más o menos como el fandom japonés se refiere a ellos), que nació más como un drabble en el mientras estaba corrigiendo FVCR. Obviamente iba a ser más corto, pero necesito practicar un poco más con drabbles y pues eso en general que no sabía que tan largo iba a quedar. Adoro el SuiRei como no tienen idea, me encanta mucho esa interacción entre Switch y Reiko y... AHHH... sería muy feliz si de verdad ocurriera algo con ellos de forma oficial. Aparte, no hay mucho fanfic con ellos dos como pareja ni en inglés o en español, lo cual a veces me entristece un poco. Prometo seguir escribiendo de ellos muy pronto (¡así como del resto de los personajes del Sket Dance!).**_

_**Bueno... hay una cosa aquí que realmente no quise poner como advertencia y es un poco 'spoilerish' en cuanto a cierto arco que tiene que ver con Switch, ya que al momento en que escribí esto (abril 2013) todavía no había sido traducido del todo, pero es taaaaan mínima que la verdad... no lo van a notar del todo. Yo he señalado antes que estoy sort of casi al día con el manga en Japón, aunque con claras y muy pequeñas ideas al respecto, así que no se preocupen mucho por aquello.**_

_**¡Espero que les agrade, y muchas gracias (de antemano) por los reviews!**_


End file.
